


Akuma

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creepy, Ficlet, M/M, Quickies, Rough Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Par ailleurs, il était étrange être en sa compagnie après le tournage, quand il traînait encore l’aura de son personnage, et cette apparence démoniaque que Toma avait du mal à séparer de la réalité.
Relationships: Ikuta Toma/Ohno Satoshi





	Akuma

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Akuma**

**(Démon)**

Pour Toma, Ohno avait toujours été un point d’interrogation.

Il n’y avait été beaucoup d’occasions où le plus vieux et lui s’étaient retrouvés ensemble, et quand il était arrivé il pouvait compter sur les doigts d’une mains les fois donc ils avaient tourné le mot.

Même à présent qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés à filmer un drama ensemble, en fait, le plus vieux n’avait pas montré d’être un bon parleur.

Il écoutait, cependant, et il donnait l’impression d’être réellement intéressé quand il le faisait, et jusqu’à ce moment-là il était arrivé souvent à Ikuta de se laisser aller avec lui, jusqu’à lui raconter beaucoup de soi-même, sans ne savoir presque rien de lui.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble, cette soir, le plus vieux avait dit que pour une fois il allait se comporter comme un bon senpai, et il allait lui offrir quelque chose à boire.

Il y avait quelque chose différent en lui, Toma avait pensé, mais il se n’était pas attardé beaucoup sur cette sensation.

Par ailleurs, il était étrange être en sa compagnie après le tournage, quand il traînait encore l’aura de son personnage, et cette apparence démoniaque que Toma avait du mal à séparer de la réalité.

Ohno ne l’avait pas fait du tout facile.

Ils étaient au quatrième ou cinquième verre, désormais.

Peut-être quelques-uns de plus.

Le plus vieux gloussait sans raison, de temps en temps, et après il redevenait sérieux et il fixait Toma dans les yeux, tandis que le plus jeune parlait sans une réelle intention, seulement pour affronter le silence qu’avec Ohno était insupportable.

Arrivés au sixième verre – ou peut-être le septième ou le huitième, vraiment, il ne rappelait pas – le plus vieux se leva sans un mot, dirigé vers la salle de bain.

Toma le regarda s’éloigner, et après quelques moments le vit se tourner vers lui et lui faire un signe, avant de disparaître.

Ikuta resta immobile pour quelques seconds, en continuant à se dire que probablement il l’avait imaginé, mais la curiosité de découvrir s’il était vrai ou non était trop, et trop était le niveau d’alcool dans son sang, et il ne put pas éviter de l’atteindre.

Ohno était avec le dos contre le mur et les bras croisées, signe qu’il l’attendait vraiment, que Toma ne se trompait pas, que...

Il ne réfléchit beaucoup aux implications, et il laissa que le plus vieux se tendit vers lui avec un tiret trop agile pour quelqu’un qui avait bu tant, en inversant leur position et en le poussant avec le dos contre le mur et en s’approchant à l’embrasser sans grâce, en cherchant sa langue avec la sienne et son corps avec les mains, en les laissant remonter sous le t-shirt du plus jeune tandis qu’il trouvait la lucidité nécessaire pour au moins se déplacer à l’intérieur d’un des box, parce qu’il craignait que quelqu’un pouvait entrer et les découvrir.

Ou les interrompre, qui était sa réelle crainte.

Ils ne se dirent rien, le silence coupé seulement par les sporadiques gémissements de Toma tandis que Ohno le libéra du pantalon, en le forçant à se retourner vers le mur et en lui embrassant les dos ; ensuite, il saisit ses hanches et il poussa en lui, brutal.

Toma savait que le jour suivant il allait faire un mal de l’enfer, mais à ce moment-là l’alcool était suffisant pour feutrer la douleur, pour le rendre agréable, pour le faire sentir chaque centimètre de Ohno à son intérieur tandis qu’il bougeait rapidement et sans attention.

Il porta une main à son sexe, en savant que le plus vieux ne l’aurait pas fait, et il bougea au même rythme des coups de Ohno en lui, en essayant d’étouffer un cri quand il atteignit l’orgasme, en découvrant après quelques autres pousses que le plus vieux n’eut pas besoin, puisqu’il se laissa simplement aller à un cri tandis qu’il se vidait en lui.

Il lui prit quelques moments pour retourner maître de soi, et il ne l’était pas complètement, mais quand finalement il put regarder Ohno dans les yeux, il sentit un frisson le long de son corps à voire une autre fois ce regard, à voir encore le démon dans son visage, et il presque tressaillit.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage, en essayant de lui sourire et d’ignorer encore cette sensation.

Il allait y penser le jour suivant, lucide, sobre et avec ses regrets.

Il était son imagination. Et cette nuit, il ne voulait y penser non plus.


End file.
